Virtues
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: The second part of my Clockwork/Dan Phantom drabble, Sins. Brought to you by popular demand. Dan thinks over how Clockwork has affected him, and how it seems to be for the good, despite the fact he would never say anything about it out loud.


Ah, well I think the reviewers have spoken. You wanted a second part of this, and you got it. I'm always happy to please my reviewers. ^_^ Just sorry it took so long. Writing it and keeping the spoilers out was surprisingly annoying.

Same as I said in the first chapter, do not own. Never have owned, never will own.

_**Chastity**_

I've never known someone to be so calm before him. I know how ironic it sounds considering how often I've taken him, but somehow he always has an air of purity around him, even afterwards. To him, I know it isn't about the sex. It about the touches, the bound between us. I'd never admit it, but I love the way he traced my face afterwards, or how he kiss my lips so softly the feeling is barely there.

In reality, they cause my insides to burn and I am always eager for the affection. They're so simple yet loving. Just like him. It's there for me, to show me how much he cares. Sometimes I wonder if he knows I look forward to those simple touches just as much as the sex.

He couldn't have been expecting it the day I went to him and kissed him. He thought I was after sex, but I grabbed his hands to keep him from stripping. Today, all I wanted were those touches. Sex wasn't needed for that.

I have to wonder if he was shocked when I pushed him down just to hold him. But from the smile he gave me as he ran his fingers over my cheek, I don't think he really cared.

_**Humility**_

He always submits to me, no matter what I ask of him. Sometimes I never even have to ask, that's how comfortable he is with pleasing me. He doesn't mind giving me what I want, whenever I want it.

For a god-like entity, he bows so well. It's a delicious feeling every time he'll give me what I want. He'll move just as I desire, cry out in just the perfect way. It causes me to ask for more, but he never gets tired of giving in.

I never would have thought he could be humble. Before our relationship, I thought he was full of pride, with a damn arrogant smile on his face and the all knowing attitude. Yet... he lets me do as I wish, even asks me to. He surrenders and I conquer, just as it's in my nature to do. I know he's not really the type to be so humble though, and knowing that it's only for me only spurs me on further.

_**Abstinence**_

The concept of chastity between us is probably never going to happen. I don't think I'll ever be able to get tired of the way he arches or moans out for me. I've never thought we touch each other too often, mostly because I know I'm a greedy bastard.

Yet there are still times when we can just hold each other. It's rare, mostly cause I like the sex so much, but I can tell he likes the peacefulness of it, so I give it to him. Sometimes he'll just smile up at me and I won't have the urge to pin him as badly as before. I gave it to him once, and now he gets greedy, but... I guess since I have all eternity with him, it doesn't really matter too much.

_**Admiration**_

I would never admit it, but I respect him. I don't say it, both because I don't want to and I don't have to, but we both know the feelings are there. I'm not an idiot. I know he is more powerful than me. He's more powerful than anyone I know.

It's not the strength I respect him for though. It's the fact he's never had to really use it. The kind of man I am, I would rather blow a hole in my problems and just be done with it. He's always been the one to think things through though, the cool attitude to my fiery impulsiveness.

Respecting someone else, it's a new concept to me. It's not something I would have done before, and though we don't speak about it, we both know. It's just another way he's changed me.

_**Forgiveness**_

No one would have ever given me the chance he did. No one. Yes, Samantha and I had a connection, and the others have learned to trust and tolerate me, but he was the one who took the chance. He was the one who let me out.

Originally I thought it was foolish. I couldn't understand, just like the others. Why would he of all people think I could be reformed? He had no knowledge of what was going to happen anymore. He didn't know if I would not stab him in the back the first chance I got.

But he still took the chance. He still gave me the opportunity to reform. I think that, and only that, was the reason why I was willing to try to change. It wasn't because it was right, or because it was what I should do. I did it... because more than anything, I loved the fact he was willing to let me show that I capable of it.

_**Diligence**_

He often works so hard, it's a little tiresome just to watch. I still don't know how he accomplishes it all, to literally take care of the many different time lines of the universe, deal with the Observants continuously hassling him, and keeping me satisfied and content enough so I don't go off looking for ways to entertain myself.

And somehow, he never falls behind, never falters. He literally is perfect. I think before it would have pissed me off, yet for some reason, I only find it mildly amusing and interesting now. It actually pretty entertaining to laze around in the bed and watch him work. He calls me lazy, but I know I can get away with it. It's not like he would trust me with the time flow anyway. We both know better than that. I'd probably just blow it off to jump him and worry about it later anyway.

_**Charity**_

I suppose I should thank him for everything he's done for me. In reality, it isn't every day someone like me gets a second chance. I'm not too stupid to think it was for any special reason at first. He needed someone like me to help him, and my freedom was the price for it. When you first look at it, it doesn't seem like it was really that much of a consideration for me rather than a need.

That wasn't the case though.

He's the type who wants to give people who've messed up a second chance. It's just the way he is. I think because he can see what we can become, he might think it's a waste if they turn out to be... well, someone like me. He doesn't force people to make a certain choice, doesn't take away their freedom. He didn't take away mine, even if it had felt like it at the time.

He's given me everything and as corny as it is, I know if I asked he would only give me more.

End

Pretty mushy, but what do you expect when it's the virtues instead of the sins. Also, I thought having Phantom doing the talking this time would make it a nice touch, though it wasn't exactly easy. Still, I am pretty pleased with the result. Again, sorry for the wait and if you feeling like leaving a comment, feel free.


End file.
